I Just wanted to love you
by Colappsonme
Summary: Il voulait juste courir. Juste s'éloigner. Just l'aimer.


Hello, people !

Bon, je reviens après de nombreux mois sans avoir donner aucun signe, donc... shame on me. En fait, je suis un peu comme un Gandalf ou un Sherlock... (Euh, NO.)

J'espère cependant que ce cadeau de retour vous plaira, même si il est très court. Il a beau être très court, voire simple, c'est souvent les choses les plus simples qu'on a du mal à réaliser.

Ce petit One Shot est un peu triste, voire beaucoup si j'ai réussi ce que je voulais faire. Oui, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, il a une mention death!character. Alors si vous ne voulez pas avoir à pleurer (même un petit peu), passez votre chemin. La joie est souvent dure à retrouver.

Tout au long de la nouvelle, il sera question de _Cough Syrup _de Young the Giant, mais bien sûr, je pense à celle de Blaine dans Glee. Je vous propose d'écouter la chanson quand vous lirez, je trouve qu'on est un peu plus dedans.

Et, personnellement, je pense que _Cough Syrup _est du moins l'une des chansons les plus tristes de toute la série Glee, alors j'espère que j'aurais une seconde fois rempli ma tâche.

Enfin, Glee ne m'appartient pas (what a shame).

Ecouteurs en mains et oreilles, enjoy.

* * *

**_I just wanted to love you_**

_Life's too short to even care at all oh woah oh,_

Mais putain, où il allait ?

_I'm losing my mind, losin' my mind, losin' control._

Blaine allait se perdre… A quoi bon, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre ?

_These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me woah oh, _

Oh, _génial_. Un étang. Ça l'aiderait sûrement à retrouver son chemin… S'il le voulait un jour.

Et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ces putains de poissons à le regarder ? Lui dire que c'était de sa faute ? Qu'il aurait pu faire beaucoup mieux ? Ils auraient pu faire mieux peut-être ? Merde, il devenait parano. Bah, encore un truc dont il se contrefoutait encore. Si il pouvait encore s'occuper d'autre chose, encore.

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, oh._

Putain c'que ça faisait mal...

_If I could find a way to see straight, I'd run away_

Et ces larmes qui coulent, qui coulent… Si seulement il pouvait voir clair... Mais il ne voulait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas demain. _Jamais._

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down._

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm coming up now, coming up now, out of the blue oh_

La douleur s'amplifie. Ses yeux le brûlent. Tout frappe tel un poignard planté sans regret ; tout coule tel une cascade à son apogée, impossible à arrêter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas bien chez lui ?

_These zombies in the park, they're lookin' for my heart _

_oh oh oh oh_

_A dark world for a splash of the sun oh oh_

Ces salauds voulaient le voir souffrir, c'est ça ?

Ils voulaient qu'il comprenne quoi au juste ? C'que ça fait de chialer ? De plus avoir de vie ? De plus pouvoir _vivre _?

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now_

Oh et puis merde aux larmes.

Il voulait courir, courir, courir… s'éloigner…

Éviter tout ce qui pouvait rappeler _ça_. _Eux_. _Lui._

_Nous. _

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me,  
Restore life the way it should be._

Putain, il en avait marre maintenant. Assez.

Assez de tout. Tout l'insupportait, l'étourdissait, l'apeurait. _Le tuait. _

Il ne pouvait même pas supporter ces arbres qu'il frappait. Et frappait. Et frappait.

C'était sa douleur. Toujours là. Tu penses l'avoir perdue, mais elle revient, te rappelant ce que tu voudrais ne pas te rappeler.

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down  
Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control_

Il était fou. Fou de n'avoir rien pu faire, ne pas avoir pu faire _assez_.

Pourquoi ? Ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal ? S'aimer n'est pas normal, c'est ça ?

Assez… Assez… _Assez… _ASSEZ !

_If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away_

Il s'écroulait. Épuisé. Ces larmes se séchaient par de légères brises froides de la nuit. Ses mains tremblantes et blessées s'agrippaient à un arbre, désespérées. Blaine ne pouvait même pas tenir sa tête levée, tellement il se sentait faible.

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

C'est ça leur problème ? Voir des gens s'aimer, s'épanouir, connaître le bonheur ? Alors on les poignarde par derrière et on les regarde, une seconde fois, souffrir ?

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me, restorme life the way it should be_

Les gens vivent du malheur des autres. Nous sommes nés pour voler ce que nous n'avons pas, ce que nous n'aurons jamais. Vivre dans le désespoir, c'est réellement amusant à regarder ? Qui voudrait de ça ?

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup_

Blaine voulait juste _aimer. _Aimer ce regard aux éclats de joie qu'il rencontra, ce sourire aussi beau et doux que les roses qu'il embrassa, cette caressante peau pâle et unique aux scintillants rayons du soleil qu'il toucha. Aimer ce qu'il lui avait été retiré.

_To come down_

Il se posa dans l'herbe, las. Il voulait juste dormir...

_One more spoon of cough syrup now oh_

_Je t'aimais, Kurt. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier jour, mon dernier battement, mon dernier souffle._

_La vie est injuste, mon seul et unique amour. Et cette vie t'a emporté, j'espère à un endroit où je pourrais te retrouver._

_One more spoon of cough syrup now oh…_

Fermant les yeux, une dernière goutte d'eau s'évanouit dans l'herbe fraîche, quittant ses paupières closes, glissant tel une cascade devenue ruisseau fatiguée de se battre.

_Je t'aime._

* * *

_What do you think about it ?_


End file.
